


We Are Our Own Tragedy

by cassanabaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was innocent then, playing a game they did not realised would shape their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Our Own Tragedy

They always play the game of queens and knights when they are together. In her makeshift castle, she lords above him in her splendid form and he, the golden knight, seeks out her favours with all the love he can possibly show. They laugh as he wins another childish tournament and receives a small kiss as a token of her gratitude for his gallant display.

It was innocent then, playing a game they did not realised would shape their lives.

-x-

She rose from her throne and he watches her. He always watches her and she sends the smallest glance towards him before sweeping off to her chambers. He hears the king in the background but pays him no mind. It isn't Robert that he serves but his queen, his golden sister.

When he goes to her later he pauses, as, for a moment, caught in the dusky light, she appears to him like the girl she had once been. But as she turns, she lets the green gown slip from her shoulders and he knows that that girl is gone. In her place resides a queen who smiles at her knight and kisses him till his knees weakened with lust. And it would not be the first time that he fell before her.

-x-

When they used to play their games it had only been them. There was no king at her side or other knights that wanted her hand. It had been so simple in a kingdom that had been theirs alone. He tells her once again that he would do anything for her, anything so it could only be them but she shakes her golden head and tells him that it could never be. _They_ could never be but he already knows this. There is no happy ending for their tale.

-x-

She weeps in her sleep for wanting, longing for that golden knight who used to fulfil her every command. She wishes for him to appear on his white horse, armour glistening in the dawning light ready to take her away. She cries for her lost knight, her lost kingdom and the loss of innocence in a game she remembers in her tormenting dreams.


End file.
